The Underground
by tuuli-p
Summary: Akademi High School is home to more than just one Yandere. Some just hide better than others. (Alternate Universe in which multiple characters are secretly Yanderes.)
1. Chapter 1

My name is Sakyu Basu, and I have a secret.

It's not one of the silly secrets that most teenage girls hide. I don't have a secret boyfriend who is too old for me, I don't do drugs, I don't sneak out to parties when my parents are asleep. Those are the petty secrets of this world that I do not have.

My secret is much darker. Something even more dangerous than anything normal teenage girls face. I'm a monster, but not in the way people think I am. I'm not a succubus. I'm much more horrifying.

I don't know what the exact word for what I am. Serial killer seemed too shallow of a definition. Serial killers often killed in mindless rampages, and though I did do my best to appear mindless to others I was far from it. Unlike them, I planned my killings meticulously and only killed for one single reason.

My beloved.

The world had no clue how I adored her, I made sure it was very discreet. When I had to kill for her I made sure it looked like a simple accident. My beloved had a fragile mind, a friend being murdered would haunt her mind. Accidents could not be avoided on the other hand, they were easier for her to accept. I did so much work to make them accidents. But I would do anything for her.

My sister didn't know about my obsession. I was with Inkyu nearly all the time and even she did not know. It comforted me, reminding me that I was so good at acting that I could fool my own blood into thinking I was innocent.

"Such a shame about Shin Higaku..." Inkyu muttered, her eye pried open as she applied one of her contacts.

We always got ready together in the bathroom. A normal morning for us consisted of fashion advice and gossip. I liked the gossip in particular. My sister was a normal girl and I needed her perspective on things to understand how to function better in a society totally opposite to me. Her insights also gave me better ideas on how to manipulate likeminded students. I never had reason to harm my sister and would prefer not to, but I did use her nature to my learning advantage.

I popped my lips together, making sure my vibrant red lipstick looked presentable. "What about him?" I inquire.

She cast me a sideways glance, "Did you not know? He died over the weekend. He was at a buffet and accidentally ate something he was allergic to."

"That's awful! I feel so bad for his family..." I didn't feel anything for his family. If I did, I wouldn't have dropped a few peanuts in that cake, now would I?

Inkyu nodded in agreement. My sister was an emotional person, and often felt the emotions of others. It was a strange phenomenon to me, how she could so easily care for people she scarcely knew. "Me too! They're gonna hold a little memorial for him after school today. I think we should go."

"Of course we should!" I raised my voice, insisting that we attend. "This is so awful... Do you think we could bring some money to offer his family? Funerals aren't cheap and this is such a horrible time for them."

My beautiful sister cast me a smile. "Of course we should! I know we don't have much but I could take some money out of my piggy bank for them. I was gonna buy some new clothes with it but this is way more important I think."

I nodded in agreement. "I'll take out some of my money, too. With our money together I'm sure we can give a fair amount to help out."

We dismissed into our separate rooms. Like any other caring student, I cracked open my piggy bank and took out a generous amount to give to the family. After all, I wanted to appear as if I have two seconds of thought to the kid. Though truthfully I did think about him for quite awhile when I was plotting a quiet way to kill him... I've probably thought of him more than any student at Akademi High, save for my beloved.

I put the money into an envelope, so I wouldn't accidentally use the cash intended for them at a vending machine or something. I would pay my respects literally, because I couldn't respect him emotionally. I believed Shin Higaku had this coming the moment he whispered to a friend in biology that he was going to confess his love to Oka Ruto the next Friday.

Info-chan was a valued companion of mine. I kept her on retainer, sending her a steady stream of panty shots to keep her service at all times. Whenever any information on Oka surfaced, I was notified immediately. One of Info-chan's spies caught wind of Shin's intentions and I was informed. I was told on Thursday of last week and Shin was dead by Saturday evening. Info-chan had let me know that Shin had a fatal peanut allergy, which made my job much easier. Truly she was invaluable to me. To top it all off, she had no reason to tell anyone that I was the murderer. Our relationship was a perfect little thing.

My walk to school with Inkyu was pedestrian. We didn't bring up Shin again, having exhausted the subject that morning. Petty talks consumed us, like what superstar Inkyu wanted to have babies with and how hard the algebra test was last week. I kept up a interested demeanor the whole time. It was all an elaborate ploy, even to my sister.

To everyone on this planet, I was just a normal girl. Maybe a little mysterious because of all the intrigue sparked in the Occult Club, but ultimately I seemed harmless. I liked pop music and I wore cute jewelry, I absolutely adored cats and loved to take selfies. I studied hard in school and took it seriously. No one would take a look at me and think that I've even killed a fly, let alone several human beings. The police haven't even looked at my front door, because they believed they had no reason to interrogate such a studious student.

Oka did see more to me, but she only saw what I wanted her to see. She had the most imaginative personality, theorizing that I was some sort of otherworldly entity. I knew that when I was with Inkyu on the roof that she hid behind a wall to study me. Not only did I know, I enjoyed it thoroughly. My beloved was giving me attention that I was too terrified to give her. I wanted her to be mine forever and ever, but I was no good with words when it came to her. I couldn't simply walk up to her and dazzle her with my personality. To get her attention I had to become what she adored, I had to play the part of a succubus.

Being a succubus had its ups and downs. A major downside was that when all the boys in the school got wind of the notion, they would start to stare at me. They stared at me in ways I didn't appreciate, and even started harassing me verbally. They were all a bunch of slimy pests, but I endured it because being a succubus was what attracted my beloved to me.

Inkyu is a very dependent girl, so she took on the persona of a vampire to be more like me. Initially I found her copycat nature annoying, but it ultimately sparked more interest within the Occult Club. Supernatural sisters were even better than just one succubus! Neither of us confirmed nor denied these ridiculous claims to further our mystique. Inkyu was doing it for attention of all, but I only cared for my Oka.

Inkyu and I said our goodbyes when we reached school, and we separated into our respective classrooms. My little sister was nearly always by my side otherwise, so I was grateful I was a class ahead of her. It gave me time to think without her ditzy interruptions. But best of all, Oka Ruto was also a classmate of mine.

I sat in the seat directly in front of her. To my pleasure, it was her choice to sit behind me so she could study me. It gave me a good place to listen in on her conversations. I was known to be a serious girl around school, so no one bothered talking to me when in class. They all assumed I was focused on the lesson. Which was occasionally true, but not when Oka was talking behind me.

I could hear Kokona whispering to Oka. Kokona was a friend to Oka, but I didn't see her as a threat. The purple haired girl seemed to genuinely be a friend to Oka, and it was obvious she liked that black haired boy anyways. I didn't need to worry about her stealing away my beloved.

"Hey, are you okay? I heard about that guy from your club... I'm so sorry that happened."

I heard Oka sniffle, and nearly felt bad for killing him. After all, I was the reason she was crying now... But it had to be done. "Y-yeah... I'll be okay soon. It was... It was so sudden... He was just here last week."

"I know, it's so surreal..." Kokona agreed.

My beloved was silent for a moment, taking in a big inhale. "When the club meets, we're gonna try to talk to his spirit. I'm sure he'll communicate with us."

I couldn't see Kokona, but I knew her nature well enough to know she would be smiling at Oka. She always did her best to cheer people up. "I'm sure he will!"

And I was sure he wouldn't. Oka's obsessions with the macabre, while cute, was not sensible. Ghosts didn't exist, and the real monsters of this world were simply humans like me.

Before the lesson, the teacher informed all of us who may not know of Shin's death. The class reacted with the expected grief, and I followed suit. We spent a good ten minutes discussing him and what a good person he was, and even I chipped him, fabricating a supposed conversation that I had with him. Oka smiled at me and thanked me for sharing my experience with him before going to the front of the class herself.

The entire class was glued to her words. Oka Ruto was shy, she never got in front of the class ever. And while it was clear she was nervous by the way she was wringing her hands, she was still standing before us. I tried to not seem overly interested but truly, I was intrigued.

"Shin was... He was a very, very good friend." She started quietly, and the class went silent to accommodate her gentle voice. "I trusted him with everything. He was the Vice President of the Occult Club, and I valued him so much... He has been my good friend since I was really small, and even though I don't talk much he stayed by my side. I... I don't know what I'm gonna do without him."

There was a morbid silence after her last words. It was clear that his death was affecting her. I was very happy that I was able to make this seem extremely accidental, she was shaken enough already. A blatant murder would have only made things worse.

Oka was playing with the charm on her choker, staring at the floor. She did not move for a few moments.

"Teacher... I need to go to the bathroom. I don't feel good."

Our teacher cast her a gentle look, nodding. It was obvious that Oka felt fine psychically, but the turmoil that this was causing her brought great pain emotionally. "Go ahead Oka, please take your time. Come back whenever you are able to."

My beloved ran past me, hands held up to cover her face now. If you listened close, you could hear the quietest of sobs escape her as she slammed the classroom door behind her. I almost wanted to chase her and comfort her, but I couldn't.

The teacher resumed with a lesson that I didn't pay much attention to for once. I could only think of one thing.

I hated seeing Oka in pain, yes. But I would kill Shin a million times and have her cry a million more if it meant that she was mine and mine alone. I did not regret doing what I did, because there was no regret to be felt when you were protecting what was rightfully yours.

In the middle of my haze of thoughts, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. When I was sure that my teacher would not look, I gazed down at the message. It was from Info-chan.

[I have more information on Oka Ruto. I think you'll want to know about it.]

My face lit up with the smallest of smiles. It appeared that I had another accident to arrange.


	2. Chapter 2

My name is Mina Rai, and I'm not a hero.

Everyone likes to think I am though, all because of those rare moments wherein I used my skill in martial arts to defend someone. I was praised often as a hero. But the reality was that I loved to fight, defense was just an acceptable excuse to fight someone.

Lately, when I fought, there was a more emotional manner at hand. And when I fought now, it wasn't nearly as clean as it used to be.

"Hey, Mina!" The familiar voice of one of our club members rang out. It was Shima, a mere weakling compared to the likes of me. She was described as a sensible, well-liked girl. But I knew better than to like that disgusting homewrecker.

The truth of the matter was that it didn't matter what this world thought of Shima. It only mattered what Shima thought of Budo Matsuda. What she thought had been a secret for so long, how she had admired him. It was sickening how I had been in this club with her for so long and did not notice it myself, having to be passively told in trifle conversation with one of the other club members. That passive conversation had sealed the fate of Shima Shita forever.

It was probably disturbing that I could think such dark thoughts and keep such a straight face. I even gave that harlot a smile, one that could be mistaken as genuine very easily. "Oh, hello Shima. How are you doing today?"

I was supposed to be calm and collected, so I was. That was what my shell looked like. Internally, I was formulating how many different ways I could literally remove this girl's petty heart without anyone noticing. But when I spoke only gentle words escaped me. Budo would like that, I'd imagine. Having the capacity to be so brutal, yet holding it back for only when the time was right. In many ways, we were one in the same. And that was why I adored him to his very core. Budo was the example of what every man should be, but no man ever was. He truly was the only perfect entity who existed.

Shima's shrill voice pierced my pure thoughts of Budo. "I'm doing very well today! I did good on my last essay. I'm very proud of it!"

My smile grew, ear-to-ear, as if I had been filled with pride. "That is excellent! I am so proud that you have not only begun to excel in martial arts, but that your other studies have improved as well. You are truly making good progress, Shima."

She beamed. My ability to please my enemy would be the cause of her demise, and that was the only reason I deigned myself to compliment her. There was a grand ending to be celebrated, but only after the dirty work had been performed. Budo had taught me such patience, and those teachings got me through this trial.

"Well, I wouldn't have done it without you, Mina! I thought I would make you something as thanks." With that, my nemesis produced a slice of cheesecake. And while I did detest her with all my being, she did remember that strawberry cheesecake was my favorite. After all, Budo's favorite fruit was the strawberry.

Though the only place this token would be appreciated was the garbage can, I did accept it from her. "You didn't have to be so kind and make this for me, I expect no payment from you. You are the one who made the grade, I simply helped you. In the end it was up to you to ace it, and you did just that. You have been taught well."

The underclassman receded into herself, blushing. "Aww, you are just too kind. I hope I can be like you one day."

"I'm flattered you would want to be like me." In reality, I was disgusted. Not because she wanted to be like me, but because she thought she actually had the bones to be like me. Shima Shita could never be me, not in a million years, not if she tried. Not if it was her only goal in this world. To be like me, she would have to marry Budo Matsuda one day. And I would kill her before she even had the chance to open her mouth and confess any sort of love to him.

I even planned to murder her that very day.

As I grinned down to her pathetic gift, I realized that now was a good time to spring my plan into action. The sooner this girl was ridden from the world, the sooner I could be with my cherished one. "So, Shima. I think it would be nice if we could spend some time together, not practicing or studying. Every great master needs time for rest after all. Would you mind coming over to my house this afternoon? We could maybe watch movies, or play a board game together. Whatever you would like. Think of it as a reward for your good grade."

My proposal was greeted by immediate acceptance. "I would love to! And I'm not busy tonight so that works out perfectly!" She chimed, genuinely excited for our meeting. The girl practically worshipped me in all walks of life after all. Maybe she wouldn't even mind that I killed her, since her idol was the one who would end her life.

No matter how much she held me up though, she didn't revere me enough to steer clear of my one true love. This was the one thing she could not copy from me. The one thing that was unacceptable. She was too lowly for him, Budo deserved nothing short of a goddess for a wife. I was no goddess, yet. But if that is what it would take to be with him I would find a way to become one. Anything for him.

I thought so lowly of her, but I did realize that somewhere deep down she wasn't nearly as low as I thought her to be. If she truly was such a parasite, I wouldn't see her as the threat that I did perceive her as.

It didn't matter though. Legitimate threat or not, she would pay the ultimate price for her petty feelings towards my one and only. I snapped out of my thoughts and nodded to her. "Ah, that's wonderful. I shall see you tonight then! We will have a grand time."

Shima probably wouldn't have that grand of a time, but I did know I would. Through the rest of my day, and the rest of my classes, I held a small smile on my face. Everything was going to plan and it brought me at ease. I have never had a reason to kill anyone before, but I was approaching the idea with a calm mindset. Shima's life was a useless one anyways, and the only significant thing she had done was get in the way of my love. Who said it wasn't right for her to die for that crime?

When I was home, I quickly went to work preparing for her arrival. I had chosen to live on my own, so I had no family to worry about my adventures. The family I had was a useless one, one who let me walk out the door and probably still have not noticed my absence though it has been a year. A year ago I had begun my love for Budo, a year ago I left home. And today I kill for that love in this empty apartment I lived in.

I begun the preparations by removing my bulky school clothes and changing into a large button-down. I chose it because it was easy to move in and easy to remove. It was white, too, so I could examine the blood if I wanted to before I burned it in the incinerator behind the complex I lived in. Though I was new to killing, the thought of the blood of my rival intrigued me. It was literally a sign of lost life force, and Shima losing her life was all I cared to think about that day.

Beyond picking out the outfit and removing all the carpets I had on my wooden floors so the blood wouldn't stain them, I didn't have much to do. I decided on the knife I would use and I placed it discreetly on the coffee table, behind a large stack of books so that I could easily reach it but it was also out of sight. The hardest, and most rewarding part was yet to come.

And so, I waited. I sat on the couch and waited, staring up at the ceiling. Though most teens passed their time with televisions and phone screens, I needed to focus. I couldn't bother my time with those passing images when I needed to focus my energy on this kill. My hands were surprisingly steady, and my body did not shake a bit. I was the definition of collected. I smile, reminding myself that my Budo had taught me this finesse. He was the one who taught me how to be calm in battle. And really this was nothing more than a battle with a tragic ending for my opponent.

The wait was short. My doorbell rang, and I knew that it had to be the only guest that mattered right now.

I opened the door and gave her that small smile that I have everyone. The one that screamed that I was a pleased, mature young woman. "Hello, Shima! I am so very glad that you could make it. Please, come in."

She held a basket in her hands, which was a disappointment. It protected her stomach, where I had planned to stab her. No matter, she would set it down eventually. I was simply eager to shove a knife in her gut was all. "Hello! Thanks for having me over. I brought snacks for us!"

"Here, allow me to take it. You are so considerate to bring over snacks, Shima!" I forced out a compliment. After all, this was to be one of the last moments that she was alive. They may as well be happy ones.

She let me take the basket from her hands. It was quite a heavy basket, and briefly I had wondered what she had put in there. I wouldn't eat it though, for it would be incinerated with the evidence. There was to be no trace of Shima Shita in my apartment.

I turned away to set down her gifts. As I did so, she made a strange comment.

"Wow, you dress pretty skimpy around the house! I mean, such a long top with shorts? That's totally risqué! I wouldn't expect that from you, but it's cool to see that you have another side to you."

What an annoying, snide comment. There was many sides to me that she had not witnessed, was she so dumb that she truly thought I was so calm all the time? Well, I would be correcting that assumption very soon, wouldn't I?

But all I did was laugh it off. "Ah, you are surprised? Like I said, we all have to learn to relax once we have done a job well done. These clothes allow me to move freely at home, and they're very comfortable."

Shima nodded. "That's a great way to look at it... Maybe I should loosen up a little more. Ya know, I've been stressing myself out trying to be uptight all the time!"

Her admittance of this made me more eager to end her life. She had just admitted that she was superficial, that she was altering her personality to become something she was not. It proved she was not worthy of my pure one. It solidified my already solid goal of killing her. She was truly a stain to this world, and now she was in my way.

"Yes, I think it would be good for you to loosen up a little." I agreed, making sure I closed the door behind her. And locked it of course, we couldn't have her running out and bleeding everywhere. It would make it much harder for me to clean in a discreet way.

Shima only smiled at me, not knowing how to respond. I wasn't surprised, what could you expect from such a stupid girl?

I couldn't allow her to sit on my couch, because it would be impossible to get all the blood off of the couch. Where she was now was perfect. The blood would only hit the floor, I could easily mop that up. Now was the time to act. And even in this moment, I was still calm. Mentally, I could only thank my Budo for allowing me to be so calm in these moments.

"So, Shima... Before we get all this fun started, there is something serious I would like to talk to you about." For me, this was when the real fun started.

She cocked her head at me, "Yes?"

I inhaled. The moment of absolute truth. "I heard a rumor that you like Budo... Is that true? Don't worry, I won't tell him. I just want to make sure that false things aren't flying around about you."

But I knew before she spoke that it was true. You could see it in the way her eyes widened and lit up, and the way her face turned bright when I said his name. That face was the one that ultimately ended her life, even before the words that followed did. "... Yes, it is true... I want to tell him soon."

"Well, that's too bad then."

And she blinked, giving me the dumbest look I ever saw. I was standing right in front of that knife now. She was across the table from me, I would only have walk around the table with it behind my back and stab her on the other side so the blood did not spatter on the table. I grabbed onto that knife quickly, making sure it was hidden behind my back as I circled my prey. Even if she caught onto me, it was useless. I was much stronger than her.

Shima sensed something was wrong. "W-what do you mean?"

Almost there. I was by her side now, and she was following me as I went behind her. She faced me now, both of us out of range of the coffee table. The only blood that would fly now would fly on the floor, onto me, and the wall behind us. All fairly easy to clean.

And I laughed, in the least sane way I ever had. "Because Budo Matsuda is mine, and you have made the last mistake you will ever make by loving him, too."

But before she could speak any last words, a knife entered her stomach. It was a quick jolt, and I felt the electricity of my strike in the tips of my fingers. This was what killing was. Ending a life made you feel that life in your bones. It was better than any high in the street.

"Urh... Ugg... Wha..." I twisted the knife inside of her. It felt a lot like twisting a knife in Jell-O. It moved so easily, and the blood was so juicy that it just helped the knife move along. Blood was tainting those whore lips of her's. She was trying to speak, but Shima Shita could never speak again.

"Goodnight, Shima. I'm so proud of you."

I stabbed her once more, a little harder this time. She gave a pathetic little croak before hitting the floor. Coming down on my knees next to her, I held the bloodied knife over her chest and stabbed again for extra measure. More blood spurted forth from her mouth, with yet another croak. Whatever fighting spirit Shima had dissipated. You could tell by the glaze in her eyes that she was dead, or that her soul was gone at the very least.

I smirked, covered in blood. It sure did look like I had a mess to clean up, but it was the final mess that Shima Shita could ever make for me. It was a simple mess, too. It would just take a mop and some scrubbing, and a little burning. But beyond that, she was gone.

But for the inconvenience it was causing, I just had to have one final word for her before I set off to clean. I leaned over to her ear, not caring that she was too dead to hear.

"You could have never pleased him, anyways. What a silly, dead girl."


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: I would like to give credit to a lovely reader of mine, MadameX818! They gave me the inspiration for the topic of this chapter. Thank you very much for reading and for your creative input! This chapter takes a slightly comedic turn from my previous chapters, and I hope my readers do not mind this. Please, enjoy!)

My name is Mai Waifu, and my true love lives very far away from me. But that does not mean my love for him is any less than anyone that I could see or touch.

The teacher was giving us an important lecture, one that I had actively decided to ignore in favor of scrolling through Alex's blog. He was working on a new game, one that had been seen as a hit in the media. I was so proud of him... The game wasn't even near its completion and he already had so much support. But he did deserve such support. My senpai was an amazing person, and he had amazing skill when it came to this game development stuff. I was clueless on the subject and his knowledge fascinated me.

Another post raging on about all the dumb emails he was getting. It was truly harrowing, all that crud that he had to dig through. I wished that I could review the emails myself to make the job easier for him. We had discussed that before, and he concluded that it simply wouldn't work. I wasn't qualified in the way he was to process what was junk and what was gold, and he did not want to miss a single opportunity to strike gold. My Alex needed a help that I could not give to him, and knowing that I was essentially useless in that way made me feel horrible.

Maybe it was because I never had a reason to feel useless before now. Alex and I had a happy relationship, and I was undoubtedly dedicated to him. He knew that, and I had the feeling that he was fully dedicated to me as well. Or he would be in theory, after that game was finished. Most of his time nowadays went to his game, and I could respect that. It made him happy after all and since it wasn't an actual person it wasn't like the game was a real threat. If it had been a threat I would have destroyed it long ago.

And this was the problem with a long-distance relationship like this. My love lived all the way in California, while I was stuck in Japan. I was unable to see him, unable to observe his life and who he interacted with. It drove me mad, thinking of all the women and men who could have been flirting with him without my knowledge. The only way I could monitor him was through his blog. Since that blog was all about his game, there was not any insight on anything that may be going on at the local coffee shop or pizza place. So many opportunities to have my love stolen from me, and I could do absolutely nothing. I couldn't even be sure that anything was going on! The uncertainty was breaking me.

"Mai Waifu?" The sharp voice of my teacher cut into my thoughts. My multicolored gaze snapped away from my phone to meet that of my teacher's.

I gave her the sweetest smile that this world has ever seen, cocking my head in the cutest way I could. "Yes, teacher? What do you need?"

That silky voice I possessed just had a way with people, and her face softened. "Are you on your phone? If so, please put it up. Next time I will have to take it up."

I complied, stashing my pink phone away in my bag. All the while knowing that next time she wouldn't take up my phone, that I would simply be warned like I had this time. That is what she said the last time she caught me gazing down at my phone after all. I could get away with anything I wanted to, with the charm that I had been born with. Even murder.

And you might not have guessed it, but I actually have murdered before.

Since I no longer had the opportunity to daydream about Alex by looking at my phone, my mind took a shift. I hardly ever paid attention in class so listening to the lesson just didn't seem like an option for me. Memories of my first kill danced in my head, and I indulged them.

The first time I took somebody's life, I was in a mall bathroom. I had just gotten finished adjusting my silky mane, and she walked in.

She was a short girl, wearing merch for my love's upcoming game. She was even cosplaying as one of the upcoming characters, which I found strange. I did understand why people would obsess over my love. I did, after all. But that was because he was my one true love! Why did these strangers think they had a right to worship him so? That was my job.

Anyways, had she just been showing her support for my Alex, I would have let her slip away. I actually would have appreciated her dedication to something my love had put his heart and soul into. This girl was special though. This girl was trying to steal the heart of what was mine.

To keep up with someone who lived so far away with me, I had accounts open on multiple chat rooms related to both the development of his game and its fandom. Since the game was unfinished still and Alex was very good at keeping in touch with those who followed his game, there were many discussions centered on him alone. These were the ones that caught my interest the most. I doubted my love would hide anything from me, but I used these boards to discover anything that may have eluded me.

So far, not much credible information. None that I didn't already know, but the potential of these boards motivated me to actively check up on them. And these boards led me to her, this weirdly dedicated fan.

Her pen name was xXX_emo_MIDORI_GURINUUxXX.

The childish name alone had already thrown me off, but that did not matter. What mattered was what she posted on these boards about my love.

I remember the first post I read vividly.

[ Posted By:

xXX_emo_MIDORI_GURINUUxXX

Date: October 28, 2014

Hai! x3 ^•^ :) :D Meh name is Midori GURINUUU! Shoutout to all the KubzScouts fans out therez! LULZ! I am SUH randomz, NYANN!

*blushies* I haz a confession 2 make... *stares down at the ground, Neko ears twitching* (LULZ PLOT TWISTZ! BET U DIDNT KNO I WUZ A NEKO!) 私はあなたを愛し、 yanderedev! (If u can't read dat, it sayz I love you yanderedev! Lulz.)

Anywayz... *blushes* I is going 2 b in Japan next week! So kawaiiiiiii! 3333 mayb I'll catch sum Pokemon? Idk! anywayz I will be cosplaying from yanderedev-senpai's new game! Lulz! If u see me in Japan say こんにちは! ]

Beyond the horrific language and the cringe-worthy content of her post, there was one detail that meant she had to be exterminated. It was fate that she wound up in Japan, so I could kill her. This girl had a personal blog on the side that I followed to discover her place at the mall that day. It was extremely easy.

My Alex had based his game upon the school that I attended, and even gave me a character. Because of this, I often got mistaken for a cosplayer by avid fans of his in public. I normally was flattered by it, but today this likelihood would be used as a weapon.

This Midori cosplayer recognized me immediately, probably due to the fact that my eyes changed color every time I blinked, just like they did in-game. It was surreal to see someone cosplay her so accurately... The real Midori was every inch as immature as this copy. But the real Midori did not love my senpai, like this cheap knock-off.

"Oh my gosh! Are you cosplaying as Mai Waifu!?" The girl exclaimed, clasping her hands together as if to pray that she was correct in that assumption.

A soft smile graced my face, nodding. "I am cosplaying as her! And I see that you are cosplaying as Midori Gurin! That is some very good cosplay. I almost thought you were the genuine article!"

"Silly Waifu-chan! Midori doesn't actually exist!" She laughed, though it was clear she was flattered anyways. I nearly had a laugh myself, since Midori actually did exist. I didn't speak a word of that though, this eccentric fan would probably have a heart attack at such a prospect.

"Well, if she did, I'm sure you would be the spitting image." I assured her kindly,

A blush took over, and she cast a bashful glance away from me. "Oh, you are too kind Mai Waifu! We should totally be best friends! I like to think that Midori and Mai are so best buddies anyways, so it works out even better in-character!"

This girl truly was crazy, wasn't she? I didn't mind cosplay, though I didn't participate in it unless Alex requested. What I didn't understand was people legitimately trying to act like the characters. I suppose if you put that much effort in a costume, maybe you would want to act the part too... There was nothing wrong with it, actually. I just didn't comprehend why anyone would want to do that.

Though I was the one to talk, seeing as how I could alter my personality to fit any situation. Really, it was no different than altering personality for cosplay. It was worse actually, because I did it to kill people. Like I did that day.

It was clever. I begun to look frantically all around me, rainbow eyes wide. "Oh, crap! I forgot my lipgloss in the bathroom stall... I need it for this cosplay!"

Despite standing right in front of the stall myself, this Midori cosplayer was so eager to please me that she offered to help out herself. I was depending on that proposition.

"Oh, don't you worry Mai! I can get it for you." The green-haired girl rushed into the stalk behind me, in a futile search for a tube of lipgloss that she would never find.

The oh-so pure smile that I had forced upon myself turned tables, becoming sinister. My mystical eyes took on a red hue, as they always did whenever I was up to no good. I took gentle steps as I approached the stall, poised to kill.

"Hmm, I don't see anything... What color was your lipgloss?" She inquired, taking a good look around the back of the stall.

"It was a light pink! I think Mai Waifu would like pink lipgloss, after all." I explained, maintaining the lie that I was simply a cosplayer.

I could see her nod. "Yeah, I can see that, too!"

The cosplayer was just as oblivious as the real Midori. I was right behind her now, and she still had not sensed my presence. I had to act quickly.

So she couldn't scream on the way down, I reached a hand around her mouth and shoved her down with the other towards the toilet. This was to be a very disgraceful death, but who was to say that she did not deserve it? She was trying to steal away my one true love, this was only the just way to respond.

I could feel a scream vibrate in my hand before I released and shoved her head into the toilet. With my now-free hand, I had more support to keep her under the water. Uselessly, her hands flailed about trying to fight her way out of the water. The water in the toilet bubbled with her lost breath, trashing along with the movement of her head. I stood up and leaned forward to concentrate the pressure on her head to inhibit her from coming to the surface. We danced like this for maybe a minute and a handful of seconds. The trashing got weaker and weaker until suddenly, she went entirely limp.

My breathing had become heavy now. What could you expect from someone who had just held someone under water? My first order of business was to walk over to the sink and throughly wash my hands. Toilet water was disgusting, and I was too graceful to be walking around with such taint staining my body. After scrubbing vigorously and washing off my hands three times, I felt clean enough to examine my work for a moment. Ah, the satisfying look of your enemy's head submerged in a toilet, dead. I had no remorse.

Footsteps. Time again to put on another act. My breath was steady again, and I had the lung capacity to let out a piercing scream. The type of scream that normal girls would make upon the gruesome discovery of a dead girl in the bathroom.

The middle-aged woman who walked in the bathroom immediately ran over to me. I was visibly distraught now, sobbing uncontrollably. My whole body was shaking in fear of what I had witnessed, and for the life of me I could not stop screaming and yelling out delusions. I was convinced I was to die next! The woman caressed me, allowing me to cry into her chest. It was a messy sort of crying, the kind where you got snot everywhere because you couldn't possibly control your raw emotions at the moment. The type of cry that no one would doubt for a second was genuine.

I was so petrified that I couldn't even steady my hands enough to call the police, which the newcomer did for me while keeping a steady eye on me. After all, I was clearly a mess and needed to be watched after so I didn't do anything drastic. By the time the police had arrived I was no better emotionally, and was even escorted to a counselor at the hospital to help me recover. The police didn't even look at me as a suspect because of my obvious upset with the situation. There was no way I could have done this.

It was a long night. After a few emotional hours with the counselor, I was again escorted back to my home. I ran up to my mother and father as soon as they opened the door and gave them huge hugs, sobbing still. I told them how much I loved them and that I never wanted to leave them like that poor girl in the bathroom. They did not understand, but the police officer who escorted me explained the situation to them while I walked into my room, claiming that I was exhausted from the ordeal and needed to sleep.

My sobs silenced as I heard the soft sound of the police car exiting my driveway. I had gotten away with my first murder.

Tossing over in my large bed, I grabbed the phone off of my nightstand and opened up Alex's blog. It was all for him, after all.


	4. Chapter 4

My name is Riku Soma, and I can't feel anything.

I keep up a good act. No one would suspect a thing, no one would dare suspect the truth. I went about my days in the most mundane way I could. I'd chat with a group of guys before school, I would avoid paying close attention to our lessons in school, and then I would ditch the cooking club and go home every day. Rinse, repeat. To the entire world I was just this bland, ordinary chunk of flesh. I appeared to be a normal boy who felt normal things. And that was fine. There was only one person, one boy in this entire world that I wanted to think more of me. That boy was Sora Sosuke.

Even now I could remember the first time I laid eyes on him and how it shook the entire world that I stood on. He wasn't even trying to change me. It was so simple. His locker was next to mine. Sora was a klutz and nearly every day he would drop a book, or maybe some papers, or even his entire binder. And I always picked them up and silently handed it to him. The first time it happened it felt just like how they make it look in the movies, our hands brushing up against each other and everything. It was when our hands first touched that I realized that I could never let this boy go. He was something in this world that wasn't bland. I was sick of mundane. Sora was the excitement I had always craved for. He was the real-life movie moment.

But that was years ago, and I haven't had a reason to brush my hand across his in quite a long time. I missed that feeling more than anything in the world. I missed it more than a dead man missed oxygen, but there was nothing I could do. Telling him outright, especially at this pivotal point in our teenage lives would destroy any chance of a secure future. Teenagers were volatile, and Sora was no exception. He did crazy and dumb things because life was confusing for him, but the way he did all those stupid things was just so beautiful. There was a hidden grace behind every mistake my idol made. I could recall the time that some of our peers pressured him into getting drunk after school one day. I was nearby of course, watching him stumble around like the drunken idiot he was. Looking back at that moment, I remembered thinking that I had never seen someone so hilariously drunk look so damn good.

As luck would have it, he lived nearby to. The apartment complex across the street from my house was his home. Sora loved the outdoors, and often I could see him staring at the bright sky above him if I looked out my window. It was a near perfect set up, as if this house had been built with me to have freedom to gawk at my idol in mind. What a blessing.

Today was just another normal day in the life of Sora and I. He was outside again, laying down in the grass with his eyes locked with the vast sky above him. It was a dark and cloudy day, the type of day that would send most people indoors. But not my Sora. He was different in small ways like that. He loved this world too much too care if it called for rain because he wanted to enjoy the world to the fullest. Sora wanted to live vibrantly and feel everything that could be felt. His appetite for life was the most appealing thing I had ever known. Particularly because I lacked it.

He felt things that I was nearly certain that I was unable to feel, and that was the main reason that my thirst for him was running so deep. It could have just been a passive crush, the dumb kind that every teenage boy on the planet had at one point or another. But when I saw him, I could see that he was feeling a whole reach of emotions that I could not even fathom. If I was out on that grass staring up at the sky I would be bored. Maybe I would think about how itchy the grass was, or observe that the sky was pretty morbid. But the way Sora gazed up into a normal old sky like that and saw infinite beauty made me want to understand what was so beautiful about the world. He made me hunger for more, he made me need more than ordinary. I needed him to feel any of it though. He was the only human in a pedestrian world that could make me understand beauty. Because right now he was the only beautiful thing I knew. In both body and spirit, of course.

That blue-haired boy was probably the only human on Earth that had a real spirit, and that was why I literally idolized him. I even kept up a shrine of him, complete with various school papers, scraps of food, and even a shirt of his from the locker room. He had no clue that when I was alone in my room I would wear it and stare at myself in the mirror, cherishing how it looked on me. The thing had not been washed even once, to maintain the signature Sora-smell that he had. He smelt like clouds to me, but apparently the proper term for the cologne he used was Phoenix. As soon as he had mentioned his cologne passively during the usual gossip session, I went out and purchased several bottles. Sometimes I would spray the can all across my room so that I could be engrossed in Sora's beautiful scent. It wasn't nearly as good as the real thing, but it was as close as I could get. He had never hugged me before and being all wrapped up in that smell almost made me feel like I was being embraced by my idol.

Normally, these fantasies of mine could keep me entertained the whole day. It was easy to get lost staring out the window at him and admiring the mass of a shrine I had compiled. There was just one more thing on my mind than usual. One awful event that kept dancing across my mind over and over, never leaving.

I had gotten a text from the elusive Info-chan that morning. At this point I didn't even need to look down at my phone to remember what had been said. The news had been so shocking that the words had been etched permanently into my memory.

 **[ Hey. I have some information on Sora for you. According to a very reliable source of mine, he has a crush on Saki Miyu. Do what you will with that knowledge, and keep the panty shots coming. ]**

My heart nearly stopped when I read that. I had no idea what I was to do about this situation. Of course confessing my unwavering love to Sora was an option, but it was not a good one. Even Info-chan was unable to deduce his sexual orientation so there was no way to deduce how he would react to a boy loving him. And even if the stars aligned just perfectly and he was attracted to men, it was even less likely that someone like Sora would choose to like me. All that aside, the fact was that it was certain that he loved Saki so confessing would mean nothing. I was at a loss.

Suddenly a simple, but horrible idea came to mind. One that no sane person, no matter how in love they may be, would conjure. I could always just kill her, you cannot love the deceased.

"No, no, I'm going mad... I can't do that!" I muttered, pacing the length of my room. What other option did I have? I didn't know enough about Saki to go about blackmailing her, I couldn't just ask her to stop being attractive in his eyes, I couldn't do anything else but kill. For a moment, I thought that to be an ultimate truth and that I would have to regress and become a murderer. Until that one, perfect idea slapped me right in the face.

Saki was a good girl. That must have been why Sora was attracted to her. But what if she wasn't a good girl anymore? What if she was such a bad girl that she got expelled? Not only would her appeal quickly fade, but she wouldn't even be around him anymore. Teenage emotions are fickle, it would be so easy to kill that flame with the right resources. And boy, did I have those resources!

Without so much as an ounce of hesitation, I picked up my phone again. It did not phase me that I would be destroying Saki's life for the most part, ripping her out of one of the most prestigious schools in all of Japan. Getting expelled from Akademi High School would get her blacklisted from any other school of note, not to mention ruin her chances of acceptance at any respectable university. It was worth it though, if it kept her far away from Sora. And I was doing her a favor by leaving her alive. I could have done much worse than this.

There was only one person to turn to for help in a situation like this. Someone who had no morale, and someone with power. Of course, I texted Info-chan again.

 **[ Hello, thank you for the information but I am afraid I need more. Could you tell me how I could get Saki Miyu expelled permanently from our school? Thank you so much.** **]**

Naturally I pinned on a few panty shots I had been holding onto for a rainy day such as this one. Ironically enough, one of the shots were of Saki Miyu's best friend. Info-chan was one busy little girl, and I knew that it would take awhile for her to get back with me with the instructions. But she was reliable as she was busy. I knew they would come.

I set my phone down on the desk next to my window, and took my seat up again. I was much more relaxed, knowing that I had a solid plan. As I waited for my instructions I took up my favorite pastime, observing Sora outside of my window. Faithful as always, he was still on his back in the grass staring up at the sky. I couldn't help but smile. Never before had I been so sure that he would be mine. And that was only solidified a good thirty minutes later when my phone gave out a small buzz, notifying me that Info-chan had given me my duties. I read over her instructions, and smiled to myself. Her plan was foolproof.

This week sure would be a busy one. But by the end, Saki Miyu would be closed off from both Akademi High School and my idol forever.


	5. Chapter 5

My name is Budo Matsuda, and I am a sham.

Really, did you not expect it though? My voice even sounds like plastic if you ask me. How anyone falls for that ruse is beyond my comprehension. I am grateful that they all do though, I don't know how I would act if I didn't have this gung-ho mask to lug around. It is a useful mask too, it meant that for some reason I was likeable and accepted by nearly the entire student body. Not like the entire student body mattered. There was only one girl in this entire institution that meant anything to me.

I watched her a lot, and she never noticed me doing it. Maybe it was because I was good at blending in with a nearby crowd, or maybe because I had fabricated a presence that was so warm and comforting that being around her just didn't phase her. But more likely it was that childish, aloof attitude that she had. Too busy lost in her own thoughts to even care to glance my way. Kokona Haruka was just too cute for her own good, and far too cute to not catch my attention.

Never once in my life did I plan on falling in love with anyone. For the most part I spent my days with this idea that no human was fit enough to meet whatever expectations I had for love and that I would simply marry myself off to my dedication to martial arts. That much was real, I truly did have a passion for kicking ass. I could spew out some mumbo-jumbo about how fighting was righteous, and that it was some sort of vast spiritual thing that could scarcely be explained with words. But the reality of it all was that I just loved destruction, and I loved power. The feeling of having your first come in such intense contact with another person, or even an inanimate object, was amazing. You knew you were somehow leaving a mark on whatever it was you came in contact with, you were changing it in some way. It would never be the same after you were done with it, and it amazed me. It amazed me even more to outright destroy something or someone, in such a way they could never move or function again. That was the highest thing you could to do something else, and suddenly you were the God of their world.

With a thought process like that, I knew I was messed up. Extremely demented. I figured if I ever loved anyone I would end up destroying them, so it was better to just stick with punching the life out of willing opponents. That all changed when I met her. When I actually fell in love.

Kokona was the first person I have ever laid eyes on that I did not have an urge to beat. That is a little known fact about me, I literally have a desire to beat up everyone around me. I don't act upon it unless the situation allows me to do so, but the urge has always been there ever since I can remember. But when my eyes met her's… I didn't feel like harming her at all. I didn't want to leave a mark on her and change her forever. If I touched her, I only desired to embrace her. After much thought I realized that I did not want to beat her because when I beat someone, I do it to change their life in some small way. Maybe it is because I believe they need to change. But Kokona… She is perfection, she never needs to change.

So I knew I loved her, and I knew that I was capable of defending her if I ever needed to do so. But I didn't realize just how far I could go until today. Thinking back on my violent thoughts, I shouldn't be surprised that it had all ended up this way. I should have seen something like this coming.

I clenched my fists. Who gave a damn about my violent thoughts, this scum deserved what came to him. Deserve it as he may, I needed to sit down and breathe. Though I had participated in many brawls I had never murdered before. I needed to breathe this in and deal with what I had just done, and figure out a way to cover it up. Not like they had much reason to suspect me since my undying love for Kokona was not known to anyone. I never spoke of it, I never even spoke of her as a friend. To the outside world, we were just two kids who ended up at the same school and barely remembered each other's names.

My eyes locked with the sight of his dead body. Ah, we were so much more than schoolmates, weren't we?

It all had begun early that day, with two phone calls that sealed the fate of that middle-aged scum that had repeatably attempted to defile my Kokona. The first call was to her own phone, the call that made my cruel heart drop from my chest to the floor.

The whole thing started out in the normal way, with me stalking close behind her. That bit wasn't strange. Ever since I realized my feelings for her I had tailed her as much as I could. And cute as she was, Kokona was pretty oblivious. She never once noticed me. She didn't notice me today, either.

Even if you didn't have the deductive skills that I happen to possess, it was obvious what Kokona was talking about. Beyond just the words, you could see it in her body movements. The way every word that the other person was saying made her body tense up, the way her eyes flashed with some sort of unfathomable pain. The words just gave me a target, the words let me know that my Kokona was involved in something horrible. Something she would never be involved in unless the world forced her into doing something so degrading.

When it was all said and done, I saw her bury her head into her hands. I was also close enough to hear those strained words, "I can't believe I'm doing this!"

She sounded half dead when she said that. Her voice was croaking, like someone had just stabbed her precious little heart. Kokona was innocent, I knew that. She would never want to do dirty things, like involve herself in compensated dating. Not even for a moment did I doubt that. There was no way you could slice this up and make Kokona the one at fault. My beauty was a victim. I wouldn't tolerate it.

There was a second phone call that sealed the destiny of this man, a call to the infamous information broker that was Info-chan. I had a strange relationship with the woman. Despite her being just another student at Akademi High School, I had never so much as caught a glimpse of her face. Nonetheless I did depend on her in a strange way. She was a shady woman, but a useful one. She lacked morale and always gave me information on Kokona when I asked. Unlike most of the school who paid her in panty shots, I paid her in protection. I was sort of on-call for her. Any time she needed someone roughed up, she called me. It was beneficial to us both. You could only assume that physically, she was a frail girl. The rumor was that she sat at a computer all day to get that coveted information. I had an image to keep up, Budo Matsuda couldn't be seen taking panty shots. Our arrangement was ideal.

At lunch, I snuck back to that beautiful tree on the hill, the one that I would confess under one day to Kokona. But that time was not now. Right now was the time to call Info-chan.

As always she picked up by the third ring. "Info-chan here. What do you need, Budo?"

I looked around me before speaking. No one needed to know that Kokona was involved in compensated dating. It would absolutely tear down her good reputation. It was a reputation that she deserved, being so sweet… Seeing it tore down would ruin her fragile little heart. As I assumed, no one was close enough to hear me. So I took a large inhale, and explained what I needed.

Like normal she processed the loads of questions with ease. Info-chan was a deviant for sure, but it would not be wrong to also call her graceful girl. Not the type of graceful you go and fall in love with, but the type you could admire from a distance.

"Hm, I already gotcha. The guy she is seeing tonight is named Hidoi Otoko. He lives in an expensive flat in Shisuta Town. From the look of his debit card transactions, he is pretty fond of Kokona. I don't know exactly what he is doing with her, but I would assume that whatever is going on is escalating since his last few transactions with her have been rather expensive."

What a gross sounding man. The hand that was not holding up my phone involuntarily clenched itself into a fist. My whole body was already enraged. It was a miracle that I was able to keep my voice relatively calm. "Hm. So what do you know of his schedule?"

You could hear some tapping on a keyboard and some mouse clicks for a few moments, but I got a quick response. "He works at Hōritsu Law Firm, at 109 Tōri Street. Suite 09. He works from…," She paused for a moment, and again you could hear the hard slap of typing, "..Well, today he works from 10:00 A.M. to 3:00 P.M. He lives at The Apāto Complex, Suite 97. Anything else you need?"

I shook my head. She had given me more than enough information. "No, thanks though. Anything you need for this info?"

"No, don't worry about it. I'll call you when I need you though. Good luck with whatever you plan on doing." Just like she always did, she did not say goodbye, she just hung up. Not like it mattered, saying goodbye was such a stupid formality. I closed up my own cell phone. There was no club activities planned for the day, which meant that I was free to leave. Akademi High School was not known for security. It was easy to just slip out the front gate in the middle of lunch. My grades were top-notch anyways, I could afford to miss half a day of classes. And since I had made up this persona of an ideal student, my absence would be assumed to be some sort of sickness. My teachers would let it slide without a second thought.

The walk from our school to Shisuta Town was relatively short. Maybe that was why it was so easy to sneak off here with that man, unnoticed. Our school was filled up to the brim with gossip. If even one person knew about Kokona's secret, it would have spilled out to the entire school by now. That meant that my beauty had a hint of sneakiness in her… Which I could admire. There were so many sides to that girl, and the more I learned, the more I loved. I already loved her more than I had ever loved anything in this world. It only made me want to defend her even more.

While I knew that Hidoi Otoko was at work at the moment, I decided to take the path to his home. I did not exactly plan on murdering him yet, but my current plans to beat him without mercy would be thwarted if I tried to do it in the middle of a Law Firm. No, I would wait until he was at home to do it. I hoped that he did not have a family waiting there, because then I would have to get them out of the way… Not to mention, if he had a family, he was even worse than I could have imagined. He had a family to defend and love, yet he was sneaking off with my beautiful, innocent Kokona to do God-knows-what. It was disgusting.

I really, really hoped he did not have a family.

The door to Suite 97 was plain, and brown. I jiggled on the bronze doorknob in hopes that this awful man may have left his door unlocked, but as suspected he did not. No matter. In my plight to win Kokona's heart I had picked up a few odd skills, one of which happened to be lockpicking. I always carried my professional lockpicking kit in my backpack in case I needed it, and I did need it today. I shuffled through my belongings and pulled out the grey case, smiling. This would make the job so much easier.

After I selected the proper tools to pick the front door, I managed to bust it in a few short minutes. At home I had a few locks to practice on, and his was a pretty basic one. It clinked open without much hassle.

Quietly, I began tiptoeing my way through the front room. It was well-furnished, with leather couches and expensive-looking tables. There was a large, modern television mounted on the wall. All of his belongings seemed to be the pinnacle of wealth.

And fortunately I saw no toys scattered on the floor, nor the call of a child in another room. At least there was no family involved to make the scandal worse if it ever went public. With my help it would never even get to the public, but I couldn't help but worry. How did Kokona get herself wrapped up in this? It had to be a part of a bigger plot. I needed to know, so I could help.

For now, this was all I could do to protect her. I would get to the bottom of it all one day but for now I had to deal with this beast. It had all begun innocently enough with only a small plot to fight him until he agreed to never speak to her again. I had sat down behind a couch and waited patiently for my target to arrive home.

It only escalated when we began our conversation.

Hidoi had entered his house like any normal man of wealth. He locked the door again after entering, took off a fancy jacket and hat and hung them both up on a neat looking rack. There was a dark brown suitcase that he gently placed on one of the endtables. The middle-aged man had no idea what was coming, so I thought.

Quietly I had stood to my feet, both fists clenched and my body tensed up for the fight. My lips were pressed into a straight line. I was doing my very best to keep my body in this moment, to focus, to annihilate. And I was to in tune with these feelings that I lost my focus on stealth. Hidoi Otoko caught me easily when I was trying to sneak up on him.

The ugly man turned around to face me, and I finally got a good look at him. It now made sense why he was subjecting my Kokona to the type of thing he was forcing her into. He had a droopy face, with hard eyes that reminded me of buttons. His lips were disgusting to look at, all blistered and dry. There was a prominent bald spot atop his head, and what little hair that was left looked stringy. No matter how rich he may be working at that Law Firm, no woman would want him. Of course he had to pay them.

That horrific face twisted up into an expression of horror, and he took a few steps back from me. He held his arms up to protect himself, though I hadn't even thought to strike him yet. What an absolute coward! "W-what do you want from me! Who the Hell are you!" Mr. Otoko squealed.

Unlike him, I maintained a perfectly calm composure. But I didn't have anything to fear like he did. I took a few steps toward him, trying to build up an intense mood. Oh, I wanted him absolutely terrified. He deserved ultimate fear after what he did. "Ssh." I hardly whisper, holding a finger up to my lips, "I don't want to hurt you, I just want to talk."

You could see that lame excuse for a human body shake at my words. I had the power here, in his own home. He knew this, and nodded. "About what?"

I wanted to show him further that I was the one in charge here. To show off my confidence, I let my body loosen up and began to pace around that living room as if I owned it. In the corner, the real owner was still frozen. I glanced up to his ceiling, a very small smile plastered to my face. Sick as this was, I enjoyed giving what was coming to Hidoi Otoko.

There was a long silence created by me. I wanted to draw out his fear, to make me his God for the moment. I owned him, I owned him. Before speaking, I drew in a long and content sigh, and I did not look at him when I finally did speak. "I wanted to talk to you about a girl you have been defiling."

Despite the distance between us in this room, I could still hear Mr. Otoko gulp. I really hit him where it hurt, didn't I? "I-I do not know what you are talking about!"

Looking down from the ceiling, I cast him a calm glare. The man flinched at the mere contact of my eyes, not able to look back into them. He was staring at my feet, clearly in fear. But all I did was smile. "C'mon, of course you do. Don't bother lying, I know all about it already. I know the horrible things you've done to Kokona Haruka. She's reported you to the police, and I am simply here to perform the arrest."

Mr. Otoko shifted around uncomfortably, his expression turning to one of embarrassment. The middle aged man had been caught up in his underage obsession, and now he had to face it. To a police officer, no less! It took so much out of me to not laugh at his stupidity. I was a mere high school student, fooling a member of a Law Firm into thinking I was a police officer! And with that terrified look stretched across that putrid face, it was obvious he believed me.

He didn't know what to say, so I kept on speaking. "If you cooperate, we will be able to manage a shorter sentence. Maybe we could even work out a few other deals, but only if you confess to me right now."

There was another distinct pause across the room, and I could only imagine what he could have been contemplating. If he confessed, his reputation would be beyond crushed. He would be shunned for as long as he still breathed air, and after. But if he didn't, the world would still know about his sickness and on top of it all that prison time would be much longer. The awful man did not have any favorable options here, and he knew it. I heard him take a pitiful sigh.

"I… I did involve myself with that girl."

I waited for the rest of his confession through his shaky breaths, but after about a minute of waiting, I realized that it was all he planned on saying to me. Oh, but didn't he know that I expected so much more?

Every step I took toward him made his fat, oozing body shake. I was everything that he was not. I was handsome, with sharp features, and martial arts had given me the body that all middle aged men could only dream for. He respected me for it, but he was terrified for it. I was an eighteen year old boy, a student, and he pissed himself at the thought of me. My expression grew less polite, and the less civil I became, the more fear I invoked within him. "Oh, I need more details than that, Mr. Otoko." Slowly, I reached a hand out, as if I was going to gently grab his shoulder and comfort him through this confession. But this man deserved no comfort. As soon as my hand was close enough to the shirt fabric on his shoulder, I yanked it and threw his body against the wall. I got even closer, my face in his, my breath stinging his face. My eyes became harsh, and my body was once again tensed for a fight. That sickly sweet tone I had lingered as I spat those final words, " _You know I need more than that_."

He was weak. That was all it took to get him to spill out absolutely everything about his relationship with Kokona.

"Let's get one thing straight, she approached me, alright! Well, the first time anyways. I was just sitting there in this cafe, minding my own business, okay! And then she walks in, this beautiful high school aged chick… I mean, have you seen her? You can't blame me for saying yes when she started asking me if I wanted to be involved with her." Hidoi gave me these pleading eyes, as if he was searching for some sort of validation just because Kokona was appealing. He found none, my expression was clearly not amused and I spoke none of the comforting words he yearned to hear. I was silent. He had no choice but to carry on with his story.

"Anyways, she said she would go on dates with me if I paid her for them. It started out pretty simple, we went to restaurants and walks in the park. But… Hey, she's a pretty girl, and I gotta lot of money! So I started asking her for more… Stuff." He gulped, as if he really did not want to continue after that point.

He lost that choice long ago. My grip on his shirt became harsher, and my free hand was shaking with the desire to punch him square in the face. Not yet, not yet. Not until he confessed to every horrible thing he did not her. I cocked my head, but kept my eyes trained directly on his to scare him. "What type of stuff, Mr. Otoko. Be very, _very_ clear or the court will dismiss you entirely."

This man had no nerve and crumbled under me. The worst parts streamed out of those cracked lips, through that hoarse breath, through that shrill voice. "Well, it started out with just groping. Then," He paused, suddenly ashamed of these actions he should have never involved himself with, "Then it was more. I paid for uh, blowjobs and handjobs and stuff. It didn't escalate to sex until-"

This was worse than I could have ever imagined. I cut him off right there, I didn't care when it escalated to sex because the mere fact was that it had escalated to sex. Somebody besides me had done something so close with her, this wasn't acceptable.

When I spoke, I had no filter. I was literally spitting in his face with my rage filled words. There was no more of that finesse I had captured in my school days. " **You monster! You defiler, you sicko, you creep, you… You had sex with her! How dare you! She's not your property! Don't you dare!** "

I had expected the blowjobs, the handjobs, the nasty little dirty things all dumb teenagers get involved in. He didn't expect the beating I was handing him in that moment, but I couldn't even focus on the fact that I was no longer simply holding him. My fists were in a frenzied blur, and even if I was in my right mind I wouldn't be able to keep track of them. I knew I was hitting his stomach, I knew I was slamming that tiny head straight against that wall. But I couldn't focus on it, I couldn't think about it, and I could hardly even see it because my mind was far, far away now. I was thinking of her face, and her smile, and how all of it seemed so ruined because she needed money for some reason. I would find out, I knew that. But she had been so close, with someone who wasn't me, defiled, not loved.

My thoughts of her didn't even make sense now. Everything was bloody mush. I felt dizzy, and my hands were wet with fresh blood. I hardly felt the slickness of the blood. My ears heard not a single scream. Surely he must have made some noise, but I was deaf for now. He did not matter, I knew somehow that he was dead even though I had no control over my merciless beating.

I slumped against a wall, the wall next to the body. But I didn't even look at it, hunched over and pathetic. There was no victory to revel in today. Hidoi Otoko was dead, but I felt defeated.

"I couldn't even protect her." My voice was a croak. I was twitching, my eyes felt strained. If anyone saw me in this state, they would surely label me as visibly insane. But there was no one here, only me and the dead defiler.

There was nothing I could do but accept that I had failed my beauty. She had been hurt in one of the worst ways imaginable, and I was useless. I was as pathetic as the sicko who laid next to me. I was not worthy of her attention, and it was wrong to still crave it. But I did. I was sick. Too sick to let her go just because I was not good enough to protect her.

I could be. From now on, I will be. Kokona Haruka will never be hurt again. And after this body was cleaned up, I planned on making sure she was safe from all danger, all the time. I finally looked down at my bloodied hands. The world was still a blur, and it was finally setting in that I had really killed for her. I may have failed her once, but never again.

My eyes fell upon that body. The body that had been so close to her in life could never touch her again. In some small way, that was a success. The thought gave me a small smile. I had been able to save her in a very tiny way, even if it was later than it should have been.

I planned on never being late for my love ever again.

(A/N: I made a Twitter for my fanfiction account! If you would like to see when I update or contact me, you should follow me there tuulipfanfic! I hope you have enjoyed the fic so far.)


	6. Chapter 6

My name is Daku Atsu, and no one would ever expect my truth.

Like most of my flock, I am shunned as some sort of freakish outcast by the majority of the school. Maybe even more than them, due to the fact that I have geek-ish traits on top of an abnormally dark nature. Those who do not ridicule me simply have no understanding of me and let me be alone. They probably think that I like being alone better anyways. It isn't true.

Maybe that's how I fell for my beautiful butterfly. She is so much more outgoing.

On the third floor, there was a classroom that no one used for anything. I heard that it used to be the room for the Rare Species Research club, which shut down due to unpopularity within the school quite some years ago. The history of the space was not what drew me to it though. It was the window in the far corner of the room that did. The one that overlooked Musume everyday as she took a drag on that damned cigarette.

I tapped my fingers on the windowsill, angry at her. Musume could do no real wrong to me, but her smoking worried me tireless. It didn't take long for me to learn of her habit. Shortly after I realized my feelings for her I noticed the smell. At first I assumed it was a result of her father smoking around her, until I stalked her to her house and found out the man was violently against smoking at all. Then I reasoned it was her divorced mother that she occasionally stayed the night with, but I was yet again let down when I followed her there. Her mother was a health guru and would never even touch a cigarette. When I caught her smoking in front of the back door, my worst fear was confirmed.

My main order of business was to get Musume to stop smoking. I loved her for all the was, and I knew smoking was a part of that. I could deal with the rancid smell easy but I could not handle knowing the damage she was causing her body. That luxurious golden skin would be damaged, her shining hair... And most importantly, her life force would be drained by the foul thing. I could no longer let this go on.

"But how?" I muttered to myself, watching her tap the ashes off with a fake fingertip below me.

It wasn't like I could run around slapping nicotine patches on her body to curb the craving. For a moment I considered hoarding all of the cigarettes in Japan in my room so she couldn't touch the stuff, but I knew my butterfly was so sly that she would even find a way to get past that. Musume was so smart she was prone to start growing her own tobacco and rolling her own cigarettes to get a fix. For once her tenacity was a problem.

My mind of course turned to a place where most minds do not dare to go. A more deranged place.

I recalled watching a strange documentary about prison inmates forced to withdrawal from whatever drug they are addicted to. Locked up in cells with unheard pleas, they had no choice but to go through whatever hit them and lose whatever dependency they had forged. Maybe it was extreme. But perhaps it would work.

Being the type of man I am, I thought this all to be a grand and perfectly functional idea. There was no major flaw to it. Of course I didn't want Musume to be all trapped like that, but she didn't give me any real choice in the matter since she would never quit of her own resolution. And really, it was in her best interest that she quit. It didn't matter if it was forced in a somewhat inhumane way.

I couldn't be the one to do this. Musume was very well versed and she knew my name and my face. She occasionally even waved to me in the hall, causing me to almost crash down the stairs, starstruck, quite a few times. Our school was quite a messy place though, and I knew a source for help.

I had her name starred in my phone, knowing I would need our notorious newspaper club president. Info-chan.

Three rings, as always. "Hello, Info-chan here. How may I be of service to you?"

"Hey," I muttered, looking towards the door to make sure no one could overhear me. It was morning time so hardly anyone was on this floor, but I had to be positive. This plan could not be foiled, it was of too much importance to me and Musume's future. "I need a favor. Do you have anyone that could kidnap someone for me?"

Info-chan didn't miss a beat with her response. The girl was used to off-color requests like this. "Depends. Who do you need kidnapped, what do you need done, and for how long?"

I kept my eyes glued to the door. This part was especially incriminating, after all. I spoke in hushed tones when I was again positive no one was passing. "Musume Ronshaku. I need her kidnapped long enough to curb her addiction to cigarettes. If possible, I need the kidnapper to intimate her into stopping her smoking. But I also don't want them directly harming her. The goal is to make her quit smoking."

Loud tapping on a keyboard prevailed our conversation before she got back with me. "Well, according to the almighty Google, it'll take her about three months to be fully normal after quitting. Obviously we can't take her that long. The withdrawal is worst three days in, and she should be fine after that. Let's say about a week then, just for good measure?"

"Sounds good to me." I agreed. Musume had nothing to worry about academically. I would gladly do all of her homework in her absence.

Info-chan let out a small sigh. "I have a girl who can do this, but I have to convince her that it is even worth her time. It'll cost you a solid one hundred panty shots. Kidnapping ain't easy work. But..." She paused for a moment, pondering. "I'll cut you some slack. If you bring me panties from ten girls, I'll cut the panty shots down to thirty."

Info-chan ran crime like a business. It was respectable.

"Deal." I nodded quickly. It was easy enough either way. The advantage of being a freakish occult geek meant that absolutely no one thought of you as a threat. You also had a sort of invisibility to your presence. It would be easy to take thirty shots, and even more so to sneak in the girl's locker room and take a few panties. Nothing was below me when it came to the safety of my Musume.

"I trust you'll do it, so I'll start arranging her kidnapping. Just make sure I get what I need by Thursday and we'll be golden. Have a nice day." She didn't wait for a bye. Info-chan was many things, but she was not a woman of formalities.

I shoved my phone back in my pocket and walked back to my viewing window, just in time to watch my butterfly stomp out her cigarette. A sigh of relief escaped me. This was a scene I had witnessed many times before, but soon I would never have to see it ever again. As much as I loved to follow my Musume around, watching her slowly poison herself made my heart drop to the floor. I couldn't bear to see it for another minute.

My next few days were filled with panties. Striped, lacy, small, long, thongs. Pink, purple, polka dot, boy shorts, bikini-cut. I never wanted to see panties ever again. My phone gave me an alert on Wednesday after taking a shot of Mai Waifu's plain white panties that I was running out of space. How embarrassing, losing phone space taking lewd photos of girls I couldn't give the time of day to. Musume was the only girl I thought about that way at all, and of course I respected her far too much to even consider taking a picture of her like that.

I won't lie though. I have peeked before. And maybe when I was going through the locker room to steal panties as payment, I might have stole her frilly pink thong for myself. But who knows, really? I doubt I did such a thing.

By Thursday, I had filled my quota of thirty panty shots and ten psychical panties. At the end of school that day, I approached the curtained doors that hid away Info-chan's secretive den.

To my knowledge, the only person who ever entered those doors was Info-chan herself. Some of us speculated that she actually lived in there since she was never seen roaming the halls. It was a mystery on how she ever got food or changed clothes, or if she even did things like that. It was doubted that Info-chan even had the need for such mortal things. We discussed her quite frequently in the Occult Club, and even we were stumped.

It didn't matter though. For the moment, all that mattered was that she got her payment and fulfilled her side of the deal. I didn't doubt she would though. Info-chan's track record was void of failure.

Looking both ways to ensure we were alone, I pulled out a large brown paper bag filled with panties. My hands shook a little. Should that strict counselor walk by and implore what was in my bag, I would be a goner. Quickly and nervously I knocked at Info-chan's door.

"If that is Daku, go ahead and slide it through the doggie door. If it is Ayano, I already left you a voice mail telling you what to do with her. You're a smart girl, you can figure out how to handle it from here on out."

Confused, I pushed the cream-colored curtain aside. Sure enough she had a large doggie-door installed. How did the school let that slide? Info-chan's power truly was far reaching. Without thinking too long on it, I pushed the panty bag through.

I heard gentle footsteps. Info-chan's steps sounded light, which was confounding. She literally never left her computer. How did she manage to seem so lithe? Not like any of us had seen her beyond the shadowed outline of her body through the window of her club room.

"Hm... One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. And I got the thirty panty shots at lunch from you, so we are even. I have somebody kidnapping her tonight. I'll let you know when she is back and then we'll be done here. Pleasure doing business with you, Daku." While I wanted to ask who was going to do the deed, I could already hear her steps padding back to her chair. I assumed it was Ayano from the conversation at the door, but that worried me a little. Ayano was so cold. Not to say I wasn't, but there was something just a little more off about that girl.

Obviously, there was. Kidnapping Musume? What reason did she have to agree to that?

In my pondering, I forgot that Info-chan had cameras trained in front of her door. "Don't worry about it, she's in good hands. She won't get hurt. Maybe scared, but not hurt. I chose someone who I trust with this sort of thing, and I would never do my clients wrong. You know that. Go home and rest easy, Daku."

"Y-yeah." I stammered, turning away. "Thanks, Info-chan."

"Anytime."

As I walked off, the sound of her tapping away on a keyboard could be heard. Info-chan's work was never done. I guess the rumor that she never slept might even be true. One thing was clear to me though, as a believer in the Occult.

There was no way Info-chan was human.


End file.
